


It's An Honor To Meet You

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Cross-Generational Friendship, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Generation Gap, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Next Generation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Firelord Zuko meets with the oldest son of one of his longest friends.Oneshot/drabble





	It's An Honor To Meet You

 

For years now, everything that had happened in the past had mostly been made at peace with. Zuko was glad. He was an old man too; his hair was long and sleek and streaked with gray. Now he was more concerned with leading the Fire Nation than anything else. 

Tenzin was Avatar Aang's oldest son, and Zuko was looking forward to meeting him at last. I mean he met them all when the kids were much younger; but Tenzin was married with his own kids on the way. 

Zuko stood when he saw him come in. He gave a small smile and approached him, hand outstretched. 

"Tenzin. It's an honor to finally meet another airbender after your father." 

"Oh no, my lord." Tenzin inclined his head politely. "The honor is all mine, believe me." 

Actually, the honor was all his, and Tenzin should give it back. But that was another story altogether, heh. Old jokes die hard. 


End file.
